Eros' Cabin
Eros' Cabin Description Eros' Cabin has white walls and a glowing golden roof. The inside has a white marble floor. The walls are a deep shade of red. All of the beds are shaped like hearts. The smell of roses and chocolate hangs in the air. Residents Counsellor # Skylar Lune Lieutenant # James Gayton Members # Brett Berjes # Spencer Cruse # Alice DiCaprio # Flynn Harris # Naomi Phelps # # Toby Dane # Rachael Court # Callias # Haley Parish # Cat Govern # Edmund Jones # Maura Taylor Campers not year round # Braelyn Nance # Kyle Phelps # Louis Jeffries # Ella Rodriguez # Lee Seungri(Bradley) # Santiago Berraz # Natalie Frank Characters up for Adoption # Inactive # Former Members # Fléur Jolié (Hunter of Artemis) # Kelly Queen (Dead) # Hanna Jameson (Dead) # Chamesta Thatcher (Dead) # Geo Moore (Left Camp) # Hailey Fletcher # Lilias Jeffries (Left) # Lyric Grace # Dante Coltello (Left) # Rue Moore # Hope Lehane # Elias Sullivan Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Eros can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone will break their control. # Children of Eros can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive # Children of Eros can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. Passive # Children of Eros cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them, they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. # Children of Eros are innately proficient archers. Supplementary # Children of Eros have the ability to cause peace between two enemies; the effects only last for a short time unless both parties actually desire peace. # Children of Eros have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Eros can infuse magic into their grasp and ‘charm-touch’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-touch for a few minutes or until control is relinquish; the child of Eros must touch the skin of the other person. Traits # Children of Eros tend to be fiercely loyal to their loved ones, friends and family. Treaties with other cabins Astraeus' Cabin I, Hanna Jameson, have made a treaty with Astraeus' Cabin. *They will help us clean our cabin and we will help them on quests. Demeter's Cabin I, Hanna Jameson, have made a treaty with Demeter's Cabin. * Mutual defence pact * Helping with chores * They will help us with plants outside our cabin * We will not toy with their emotions Persephone's Cabin I, Hanna Jameson, have made a treaty with Persephone's Cabin. *It is a mutual defence pact. Morpheus' Cabin I, Skylar Lune, have made a treaty with Morpheus' Cabin. *The terms of this treaty is a mutual defence pact. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Eros